Bye Bye Titans
by Koriand'r Grayson
Summary: It was the day they all dreaded... the day the Titans would split, once and for all. Will they ever meet again? Of course! And what exactly is gonna happen when they do? Read and find out! RobxStar BBxRae CyxSar
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've had the idea of this story in my head for awhile now, and I finally decided to write it down and get it up. The idea seemed much better in my head... but I guess I sorta like it. Not really though.**

**In the beginning it was supposed to be a songfic for the song 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Fergie, but the idea seemed kind of stupid after awhile so I just didn't do it. So, now it's just a regular one-shot.**

**PS: It's in Starfire/Kory's point of view!  
**

**And I've updated ALL of my other stories, so read them if you haven't already!!! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

Today has had to be the absolute worst day of my life so far. Today is the day that I have been dreading for years and years, hoping it would never come but I knew it always would. I didn't want it to be so soon... things were really working out for everyone. And then... everything just collapsed. It happened so fast... I don't really know what anyone did wrong. 

Today, the Teen Titans split apart, once and for all. It has been indeed the most depressing day for all of the Titans. None of us wanted it to happen, but we knew that it had to anyway. We had to split up, going our separate ways back to our hometowns in hope of finding a new life, never to see each other again.

The only people remaining in Titans Tower were Raven and I. The others had left only minutes ago, trying to make the painful goodbye less harder than it already was.

"Raven... where will you be going?" I asked. We hadn't said anything for awhile, lost in our thoughts.

"I... I don't know. I can't go back to Azarath since it's destroyed. I was thinking about going to South Carolina and make a life there, I guess. You?" The empath replied. I sat there for a moment, pondering her question.

"Well, I'm going to stay in Jump City. I found an apartment and I was thinking about possibly getting a job as a waitress and then maybe even going to college." I said, giving a long sigh as I finished my sentence.

"Oh." Raven simply said. "What name are you going to use?"

I paused, considering my options. I could make a name out of Koriand'r, my Tamaranian name. Then it hit me. "Kory Anders." I responded with the biggest smile I could muster. Raven gave me a tiny smile. It was hard for me to be happy, knowing this was my last moments with one of my best friends. "And you?"

"Rachel Roth." She paused. "Promise me we'll keep in touch." She said, biting her lip. I nodded quickly.

"Of course."

"Well, I should be going. My airplane leaves in 25 minutes. Wouldn't want to miss it." Raven said, with hints of sadness in her voice. She stood up and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and grabbed a lonesome pen sitting on the kitchen counter where Beast Boy and Cyborg used to fight over meat and tofu. She wrote down something very quickly on it, put the pen down, and handed the paper to me.

"It's my cell phone number. I just got it this morning. Call me, okay?"

"Okay. I will." I assured, nodding my head as I slipped the paper into my purse. I also stood up.

"Good. I just hope we can find a way to contact everyone else." Raven paused, looking at her watch. "We should both be going." She picked up her luggage, and I soon followed suit. We started walking towards the elevator. Before the door to ops. closed, I took one last look at the place I had grown so fond of.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Raven." I said solemnly, looking down at my feet with interest. I looked up at Raven after a few moments. She managed to give me a smile.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Star. But, please, call me Rachel now." Raven said, leaning back onto the wall of the elevator.

"Then call me Kory." I responded, impatiently tapping my foot as the elevator neared the bottom floor. The two women were silent until it finally reached the bottom, and they then exited the old elevator with their luggage.

"So, do I look ready for South Carolina?" Rachel asked, trying to make conversation as they walked through the underwater tunnel to downtown Jump City. Kory looked her over. Rachel was wearing a black halter top, capris, and a new pair of black flip-flops with silver rhinestones. She had died her hair jet black, put in dark blue contacts, removed her chakra, and even managed to get a tan. Her hair was down and she had a pair of big sunglasses with rhinestones on her head to pull some of her hair back.

"Yeah. You look great, Rach." I answered with a smile. I looked at my own attire. I was wearing a baby blue tube top, bermuda shorts, and basic white flip-flops. I had bought an eyebrow pencil and drew in my eyebrows to make them look more normal. I had recently gotten a hair cut a few weeks ago to my shoulders, so I had my hair pulled up into a ponytail. A pair of sunglasses similar to Rachel's were covering my eyes. "It was really kind of the city to give us all money to buy a house and all."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Yes, it was." She hesitated as we reached the end of the tunnel. We stood in front of downtown for a minute or two. Two taxis pulled in front of us. I had called one earlier, and I guessed that Rachel had done the same. "Well, the taxis are here."

"Yeah. I guess they are. Bye, Rachel, I'll really miss you." I said my final good bye, giving her a big hug.

"I'll miss you, too." Rachel said, noticing I had tears in my eyes. "Bye, Kory." She said before giving me a small wave and climbing into her taxi. I paused a moment before stepping into mine. Our taxis went in two separate directions, Rachel's taking a left and mine going straight.

I thought about my other friends that I'd probably never see again. Cyborg, now Victor, had told us all he was going to Steel City. He claims he's going there because he was always fond of the city, but we all knew he was only going to see Bumble Bee. We weren't sure if the Titans East were still together, but we were pretty sure that they were going to split apart sometime soon, since the police could now handle the few amateur robbers that came by every once in awhile. Then there was Beast Boy, or Garfield. He had excitedly told us he was going to LA to try to pursue a career as a comedian. Normally we would have groaned at the thought, but we all smiled and wished him luck. He also said that he would thank us when he became famous and won an Oscar or something. And of course, there was Robin. He barely told us anything except that he was going back to Gotham City, and then he left without a word. He hadn't even told us what his identity would be, and he wore sunglasses over his eyes. His departure had saddened me the worst since we were going out.

We were both on the roof of Titans Tower. I was the first one he told about where he was going. He told me that he was going back to Gotham City for 'personal reasons' and he wouldn't tell me any more. It made me mad that he wouldn't tell me anything, especially since we had been going out for a little over a year. I kept asking him if he would take me with him, but he refused, repeating that he didn't want me to get hurt. I eventually gave up, knowing how stubborn he could be. Then, he said the most heartbreaking thing to me. "We can't be together anymore. You'll just end up getting hurt, and I don't know what I'd do if that ever happened."

My eyes started to water just thinking that I was never going to see him. I sighed and shifted my position in the back seat of the taxi. Victor, Garfield, and Robin were probably on the airplane to their destination, and Rachel was on her way to the airport.

I was upset that I was the only one staying in Jump City, but it didn't surprise me. If I had a good idea of another place to go, I'd probably leave this city, too. It brought back too many memories.

I closed my eyes as the radio station came back from a commercial break. They immediately started playing songs and I'd bob my head slightly when a song I liked came on.

I opened my eyes and looked out the window. We were at the red light right next to the Titans' favorite pizza place. I smiled, remembering all the good times we had there. The light turned green and they passed the bank, park, and electronic store. I glanced at my luggage and grabbed my purse. I pulled out my new cell phone that I had bought with some of the money the city had given us. I took out the piece of paper that Rachel had given to me, and added her number into my phone. I put both the paper and my phone back into my purse.

I impatiently tapped my foot while waiting to arrive at my destination. The trip was extremely boring, and we'd probably arrive at the apartment complex in ten to fifteen minutes. I let out a huge sigh; realizing how hard life was most likely going to be. We started going up the slightly bumpy hill to the outskirts of Jump City. I smiled to myself as we passed a playground, full of little children laughing and playing with their seemingly young parents. I had always wanted children, and I wanted them more than ever now.

We quickly drove past the playground and drove over a large pond on an old, stone bridge. I began to see the big houses that filled the area. I was excited to live in such a beautiful neighborhood, and I couldn't wait to get to my new home. I shifted uncomfortably and glanced at my luggage. I began to see rows of apartments as the taxi began to slow down. The taxi stopped in front of apartment 719, which had two floors and looked relevantly nice.

I paid the driver the right amount of money and opened the car door. I took one last glance at the driver before grabbing my two bags of luggage and my purse, exiting the car, closing the door, and walking up to my new apartment. I set my suitcases down and grabbed my house keys from my purse. With no trouble, I opened the door and put my belongings inside to the right of the front door. I sat down on the last step of the staircase, which was about seven feet across from the front door. My thoughts immediately went to Robin, and how he was probably three thousand miles away from Jump City already.

I yawned and rubbed the back of my neck. I yawned once more and took out my cell phone. I grabbed a piece of blue paper that was sticking out of my purse, and dialed the number that was on the bottom of the page. I had called the moving company to make sure that they were coming with my furniture at 5 PM today. A woman that sounded like she was in her mid-forties answered the phone on the third ring. After a short discussion, the woman reassured me that they would bring all of my possessions at 5. It was currently 2:49 PM on a humid summer day. I stared at my nails for a good five minutes, lost in my thoughts. I yawned once more and walked over to my biggest suitcase and got out my new laptop. I decided to browse random things like clothes stores while I was waiting for the furniture to come. After I was finished, I shut off my laptop and set it back into the bag I got it from.

I ran up the stairs to explore the upper part of my new home. Directly to the left was the biggest bedroom, which I was obviously going to make my room. Across from my new bedroom, was another bedroom. I entered it and wondered what I could make out of it. I stayed in there for slightly longer then I wanted to, but I finally decided to check out the bathroom. I turned right and walked in. It was small, yet elegant. Everything was pure white, and I was kind of blinded when I first walked in. I swiftly turned around and walked back down my staircase. When I got to the bottom I turned left to the dining room. There was a cabinet off to the side, a wine cabinet, and a small table with six matching chairs surrounding it. I walked through the door next to the wine cabinet and into the kitchen. Everything was green. Not like an obnoxious green or anything, but a soft and soothing green. There were several counters to my right, a fridge and garbage can to my left, and right in front of me was the stove. There was a large cabinet in the corner of the room, and cupboards were placed everywhere along the walls. There was a microwave, food processor, coffee maker, and toaster already set up on a few of the counters. Right next to the cabinet was a matching soft green door leading to outside. 'I'll check the outside out later.' I thought as I walked into the next room. The living room was the next room, and it was very cozy to me. It was larger than the other rooms, and I couldn't wait to set up my furniture. Currently, there was nothing in the room, but I planned to add tons of pictures, a couple of plants, and cozy furniture for that homey touch.

I started humming an unknown melody as I walked back into the kitchen towards the back door. Still humming, I opened the door and stood still for a few seconds after walking onto the little patio. I walked down two or three steps that led to the backyard. The yard ended with a big slope that led to a river. There were many trees, and each apartment had a fence in front of the massive slope to prevent any accidents. I was surprised to find that there was a lot of space in the yard. You could build a normal sized pool and still have plenty of room to spare. I looked to my right and saw that there was a playground and tiny picnic area about ten apartments down for family outings. I looked to my left and about twenty apartments down I saw a public pool for the residents of the apartments. I concluded that I was definitely going to check it out soon, seeing as it was very hot.

I started humming a song I heard from the radio station. I lay down in the grass and gazed at the clouds, wondering what the others were doing. Were they thinking about me? Did they arrive at their destination yet? Were they happier, or sadder? Did they know what they were really going to do with their lives? And most of all, did Robin miss me?

"Ugh..." I groaned, rolling over onto my stomach. I decided to get up and go back into my apartment. I walked over to the staircase, my new favorite spot to sit. I took my cell phone out of my purse and quickly searched through my numbers.

"Found it!" I exclaimed to myself, pressing the 'send' button ever so lightly and putting the phone to my ear, listening to the dull rings. After the first ring, a female that sounded like a bored thirty-year-old answered.

"Umm, yes. I was wondering when my next appointment with Dr. Jones would be?" I asked, twirling my fiery red locks. I waited as the woman told me to hold on as she transferred the call to the doctor. Dr. Jones greeted me officially yet very politely.

"Hello, Dr. Jones. It's Starfire... I was just wondering when my next appointment is because I never got a slip." I explained. I kept quiet as he told me when my monthly check-up was. Dr. Jones was a doctor for superheroes, but he also saw tourists and people new to town. He had looked up everything about the Tamaranian body, read the books I had lent him, and he even went to Tamaran for a month to learn from the best Tamaranian doctors there were.

"Tomorrow?" I asked him after he finished. I was surprised it was so soon. I paused for a few seconds.

"Dr. Jones, I was wondering if you could see me later today. Around 6 PM. Would that be okay?" I asked hesitantly. I had been feeling under the weather for the past few days. I paused for a couple of seconds.

"Well, I started feeling under the weather about four days ago. It's been an on/off thing..." I briefly paused. "I've had stomach pains..." I continued to tell Dr. Jones what was happening with me. I listened to him tell me that he would see me at 6:30 this evening.

"Oh, thank you so much, Dr. Jones!" I heard him chuckle from the other line. We said a brief good-bye and hung up.

I checked the time. 4:45.

"Great! They should be coming soon!" I muttered to myself.

I easily slipped my phone into my shorts' pocket as I stood up and stretched. I quickly ran upstairs to use the bathroom. When I was finished, I slowly walked back down the steps and decided to browse the internet on my laptop. I glanced at my smallest suitcase, which held all of my clothes and shoes. I only had about five outfits, and a pair of sneakers and flip-flops, which I was wearing now. One of the outfits was my old Titan uniform; I had chose to keep it just in case of an emergency.

When I got on the internet, I decided to go on some kind of web site that sold clothes. I thought that it would be smart to order some clothes through the internet, and then go buy a few more at the store tomorrow.

Just as I was about to finish, the doorbell rang. I closed my laptop and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal the furniture movers.

"Kory Anders?" A man that looked to be about twenty-five asked me. I nodded.

"Yes." A shorter, older man held out a clipboard for me to sign with a pen.

"Sign here, please." I took the pen off of him and signed at the place he was pointing at. "Thanks, ma'am." I smiled politely.

The two men walked back to the moving truck. They then started to carry in furniture.

"Where would you like us to put these, Ms. Anders?" The younger man asked.

"Just set them down anywhere. I'll put them where I want them later." I replied, smiling politely once again. They look confused for a second, but then shrugged it off. After about forty-five minutes, all of the furniture was randomly placed in the living room. I paid the two men the correct amount of money and they quickly left.

I stared at the wall absentmindedly. When I snapped out of my trance, I noticed that there was a phone hanging on the wall.

There was about forty minutes until my appointment, so I started moving furniture. I decided to do the most important room first, my bedroom. With my alien strength, putting the bed, two dressers, desk, chair, alarm clock, and nightstand in the room only took ten minutes with practically no effort. As soon as I finished, I walked back downstairs to do the living room.

I walked over to the phone to call a taxi. The man on the other line told me that someone would be here to pick me up in ten minutes.

"Thanks." I said sweetly before hanging up. I grabbed my suitcases and went into my room to unpack.

I was almost done when I heard a car honking outside. I realized it was the taxi and ran downstairs and grabbed my purse and put on my shoes before running outside to catch my taxi.

I jumped in the backseat, almost panting and got situated. He started driving and we arrived at the doctor's office in ten minutes, leaving five minutes until my appointment. I thanked the driver and paid him before slamming the door shut and walking into the office. I walked over to the front desk slowly.

A woman that seemed to be in her mid-thirties looked up at me with piercing green eyes and stared at me. I smiled the best I could.

"Hi. I have an appointment with Dr. Jones." I told her, shifting uncomfortably. She didn't seem too nice...

She nodded. "Are you Kory Anders?" She asked me. I nodded. "Take the elevator to floor two. Take a right and his office will be right there." She said in a bored tone, pointing to the elevator behind the desk. I muttered and 'thanks' and walked over to the elevator. It seemed relevantly new…

I pressed '2' and waited as the doors closed, it started going up, and the doors opened again. Then I realized, why didn't I take the stairs?

I walked out and turned right immediately and walked a few feet before seeing another desk with a young man behind it. I walked up to it and waited for him to notice me. He looked up a minute later and smiled.

"Kory Anders?" He asked me with a grin.

"Yeah…" I said, unsure of why everyone knew who I was.

"You can take a seat. I'll call you when he's ready." He said. I walked over to a bunch of leather chairs and couches and decided to sit in the one in the corner. I crossed my legs and grabbed a 'People' magazine to read. I started to lightly hum to try and pass time quicker. After what seemed like eternity, the man behind the desk called my name.

"Kory, Dr. Jones will see you now." He called, leaning over the desk slightly to try and see me. I put the magazine down and stood up, being sure to straighten out my clothes before continuing. Dr. Jones was standing in front of another hallway and I walked over to him.

"Hello, Kory." He greeted with a warm smile, shaking my hand.

"Hey." I said.

"Come with me to the back room." He said, motioning for me to follow him as he went down the hallway. We kept walking until we reached the end of the hall. There was one door on the right side and one on the left. We went into the one on the right. He turned on a light and shut the door.

* * *

**6 Months Later; January 14**

"Ugh!" I complained to myself, lying down on my leather couch. I rubbed my rather large belly. Yes, I was pregnant. 7 months pregnant to be exact. And, yes, I was also single. And, no, I haven't dated anyone since the Titans split.

I groaned and sat up on the couch, staring angrily at my stomach. "I hate you for being so big." I told it, glaring daggers at it. I got up and walked upstairs and turned right. The walls were a carnation pink and the floor was carpeted with an extremely light pink. There was a dark pink crib with a bunch of fluffy pink quilts in one corner, a small pink dresser in another corner, a bunch of baby toys in another corner, big stuffed animals by the crib, and a pink changing center-thing. There was a large, circular dark pink rug in the middle of the pink-themed room. The closet door was painted a light pink and they were pictures of Tinkerbell everywhere.

Yes, I was having a baby girl.

I examined the room some more and smiled. I was really excited about the baby, but I was really nervous about the fact that she won't have a dad. I shook it off and figured I'd deal with it when the time came. I glanced out the window and noticed it was heavily snowing. Great. I left the room, being sure to close the door, and walked down the stairs to watch some TV. I sat down on the couch again and went to turn the TV on. Right before I pushed the 'power' button, my doorbell rang. I sighed in frustration and got up. 'Who visits during a snowstorm?' I asked myself, opening the door to reveal a man around my age covered in snow and shivering.

"Um, hi. I was wondering if Kory wa--" The man started, but cut himself off as he stared at me. I stared back at him. The hair, the voice, there was something so familiar about him…

"R-Robin?" I asked hesitantly, my voice barely above a whisper. There was no way that could be him, right? I mean, he was in Gotham City doing whatever. His eyes widened. They were the deepest blue I had ever seen.

"…Star?" He asked me, his voice so low I barely heard him. He took a step closer to me and I froze. I shook my head furiously as my eyes watered. He took another step towards me.

"No. It can't be you…" I said quietly, the tears threatening to spill. He closed the door and wrapped his arms around me. The tears fell as I nuzzled into his neck. "Why did you come back?" I asked, my voice muffled.

"Star… I missed you so much. I realized that I made a mistake by not bringing you with me. I just didn't want you to get hurt…" He said softly, stroking my hair. I sniffled and held onto him tightly. "Can you forgive me?"

I nodded into his neck. "Yes. I've missed you like crazy." I pulled away from his embrace and wiped my eyes. He looked me over and stopped at my stomach. 'Figures.' I thought.

"So, you're pregnant?" He asked me, seeming slightly disappointed. I slowly nodded.

"Yeah…" I trailed off awkwardly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Boy or girl?" He asked again.

"Girl." I smiled brightly. It seemed as if my smile was contagious, and he started to smile also.

"So, um, where's your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." I answered. I didn't like being asked so many questions.

"Then…?" He said, expecting an answer from me. I inhaled deeply.

"I… I think you're the father…" I spoke extremely quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear. But, of course, he did. His eyes widened.

"Me?" He said incredulously, frozen stiff.

"I'm not exactly sure… but I'm seven months pregnant, right? And the Titans split up six months ago… and, we… you know…" I said awkwardly, shifting my position. He stayed silent for a minute before breaking into a big smile.

"We're gonna have a baby!" He shouted excitedly, and I too, smiled. He ran over to me and gave me a big hug and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I love you so much, Star." He told me after breaking the kiss. I smiled brightly.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Yeah… I pretty much suck at endings… especially one-shot endings. This one was pretty gay in my opinion. Butttt, I hope you guys sort of liked it!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Well, if you liked it, of course.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of Bye Bye Titans! Hmmm... I should really consider a title change?**

**Disclaimer: Me? I own nothing!**

* * *

I groaned as I shifted my position on the couch for the umpteenth time. I was watching the news, waiting for dinner to be done. They were talking about how Dick Grayson, heir to Wayne Enterprises, had moved to Jump City. I smiled to myself; he "just so happened" to be in my kitchen making dinner right now. 

_Flashback_

_I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine for what seemed like forever._

_"I have a cab waiting for me outsi--" He started, but I was quick to cut him off._

_"You're leaving?!" I gasped out in surprise. Would he actually going to leave me after this? He shook his head 'no' vigorously._

_"My luggage is kinda in the cab..." He trailed off sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. I muttered an 'oh' as he began to shuffle outside in the snow to grab his bags. He came back a minute later carrying a suitcase in each hand. The taxi driver was following him with another two bags in his hands. They both set the bags down and they went outside again; most likely to retrieve more suitcases. I stared at the door until they came back with four more suitcases. Dick paid the driver a fair amount of money and he left with a content look on his snow-covered face._

_"Eight bags?" I looked at him in disbelief. "You do realize how small this place is, don't you?"_

_He nodded. "Well, you're not intending to stay here, are you?" I shuffled my feet awkwardly._

_"Yeah, it's all I can afford right now." I explained, making motions with my petite hands. He smiled warmly._

_"I'm here now. You can live in a nice, big, house. You're dream house." He said, taking my hands in his. I smiled brightly and blushed. "Go relax; I'm going to make dinner." I nodded and watched his form retreat into the kitchen before going to sit on the couch._

_End Flashback_

"Kory!" Dick called, appearing in the living room. I looked up at him. "Dinner is served." He smirked, vanishing back into the kitchen. I smiled to myself and carefully, and slowly, got up. I walked into the kitchen rubbing my stomach and breathed in the scent. I looked at the counters where Dick was hastily making last minute touches to the meal and couldn't help but immediately notice the steaming apple pie. I absentmindedly licked my lips as I sat down, never taking my eyes off of it. Hey, can't a girl crave some pie every once in awhile?

"Kory," He began sternly as I innocently looked up at him. "That's for dessert."

I playfully pouted as he muttered something about "hormonal women". I gave up the act and began to laugh for, well, no apparent reason at all.

"Like I said, hormonal women." He repeated, grabbing two hot plates full of food and placing one in front of me and the other across the table. I examined the plate ever so carefully. Medium-rare steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, some peas, which I visibly winced at, and buttered bread. The whole meal was excellent except for the peas. Didn't he remember from back at the tower that I despised peas with a passion? I stared at it disgustingly until Dick interrupted my stare fest. "Still hate those peas, huh?" He asked me with a chuckle. I flushed.

"Yes. They do not taste good... at all. Do I have to eat them?" I questioned meekly, stealing a quick glance at him as he sat down. He pondered it for a minute by staring at his food.

"No." He sighed. I squealed in delight and was about to grab my fork when he continued. "But that just means no pie." He finished, his frown turning into a full-fledged grin. I stuck out my lower lip and did my infamous "look".

"Please?" I asked as cutely as possible, even sticking out my lower lip and widening my eyes a bit more for affect. He bit his lip and looked at everything in the room except for me.

"Please don't do 'the' look." He groaned miserably, finally looking me in the eyes. I continued my antics; I was not going to eat those stupid peas. "Star, I'm not falling for it."

"Pretty please with mustard on top?" I asked, making my eyes water a bit. "You know how much I love pie!" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You really want that pie, don't you?"

* * *

I began to frown as I let out a yawn from my boredom. I had known Dick liked video games every once in awhile from our days as Titans, but this? He was as bad, if not worse, than Beast Boy! As soon as we had finished the pie, which I begged to get, he rushed over to his luggage and took out the new Game Station 4 and started playing like a maniac. He was playing a game called Battle Wars, Battle Force, Battle Life... I don't know, something with the word 'battle' in it. 

"How long are you going to be playing this?" I asked through another yawn. He completely ignored me, except for the grumble that escaped his lips. "That's not an answer." I pouted, shifting my position. He let out the same sound again and I refrained from breaking the TV. "Well, I'm going to go to bed."

"Already?" He asked quickly, and when I looked at him it was if he hadn't said anything at all.

"Yes. It is... almost midnight, right?"

"Yeah. It's only midnight." He replied, actually taking the time to pause his game and look at me.

"I need more sleep than usual, remember? I'm kinda pregnant." I said slowly, rubbing my eye with one hand and pointing at my over sized stomach with the other. A red tint appeared on his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Right. I sorta forgot. Want me to come up with you?"

"No, it's okay. You're really into your game, anyway." I laughed weakly and started up the steps. As soon as I got into my room I collapsed onto my bed with a loud and content sigh. I closed my eyes with a small smile on my face as I snuggled into my fluffy pillow and began to drift off to a peaceful sleep...

"Kory! Kory, are you up?" ... Or maybe not. I opened up one eye only to see Dick only inches away from me.

"I am now." I answered bitterly, closing my eye.

"Oh. Sorry... but this is really important!" He exclaimed. He paused. "Can you look at me?" I shook my head.

"I'm tired..." I muttered, smacking my lips together and sticking my tongue out at him.

"Fine." He probably rolled his eyes. "Did Raven tell you anything before you went your separate ways?" I decided to open my emerald eyes. Why did it even matter if Raven had said anything?

"Mm-hmm."

"Did she tell you where she was going?" He exasperated and I looked at him strangely.

"Yeah. South Carolina. Why?" I responded, giving him the eye.

"I don't know." He said coolly as if he wasn't desperate for an answer less than a minute ago. I continued staring at him, silently praying that he'd tell me something, anything. "Okay, okay. I was watching the news right before I came up here and they said something about this author coming into town next week for a few days for book signings or something. The book came out last month and it's a huge hit already. Her name was Rachel Roth and she looked a lot like Raven... well, from the picture they showed. But she was from Virginia. Just moved there, I think..."

"Do a Google search on her." I yawned. "Can we talk about this in the morning?"

He kissed my forehead. "Yes, we can. And I'll search for her in the morning, too. G'night." He smiled at me and flicked off the tiny night light I had on.

"Hey!"

"Still scared of the dark, Star?"

"Yes, I am."

* * *

**Well... that was a short chapter. Sorry it took _so_ long to update this... but school makes it even harder for me to work on my stories, which means even_ longer_ updates! And there's gonna be five chapters total... I'm not sure if I already said that?**


End file.
